Xenith
by kxira
Summary: Someone has been murdering the citizens of Jump City yet the faithful team can't catch her! When they find the villian Raven knows more than she lets on. Who is this mysterious shady character and why does she seam familiar to Robin. Please read!R
1. Chapter 1: Sister of Blood

**Hiya! First time to write a story on . hopes you likey it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept for the OC of awesomeness. I'm pretty sure no one would want me to own anything though. Oh wells. **

**Rate and Review or else… te he I would never do anything to the viewers well…**

**Chapter 1: Sister of Blood**

"Dude, not again!" I tried unsuccessfully to block out the annoying voice that had come from my green, very **un**comical, 'friend'. (**A/N** yep you guessed it, it's from Raven's POV) Apparently Beastboy was getting beat at video games. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zin- beep beep beep! Team come on, there's been a fight of some sort near the Smith Hospital downtown. "Great." I mumbled as I flew over to the garage where Cyborg's 'baby' was kept. "Friend Robin what has happened in the town of down." Starfire asked in her sweet high-pitched voice full of alien innocence. "I don't know Star, the Police called a minute ago and said there was trouble but I think I know what happened…" he trailed of in his leader voice.

We all knew what he thought because we all were thinking it too. Lately something horrible has been roaming Jump City. The whole team is tired and restless because of it. Robin keeps getting more and more frustrated and angry because no matter how hard we try we can't seem to catch the crazy monster who has been committing the terrible crimes. We don't even know what the culprit looks like. We've always been to late to see anyone, or anything, actually commit the crime. What is the crime you ask? Someone, or something, has been murdering the innocent citizens of Jump City. The horrible part is that all the victims seemed to be drained of blood. Beastboy and Cyborg are convinced it's an actual vampire committing the crime while I and Robin coolly argue that there is no such thing and that this is the work of one very sick mentally disturbed person. Meanwhile Starfire is still confused on why someone called a vampire would want to drink someone's blood.

As the T Car pulled up to the scene of the crime I could see multiple Police cars with blinking red lights and Policemen assuring the fellow people who live in the neighborhood that everything is okay and that they were completely safe. Only they weren't, and that's what upset everyone, the Teen Titans. It was the fact that some lunatic was killing _our _civilians that we swore to protect and we weren't even close to catching them. It made me feel helpless and it effected Robin most of all. You could see he barely got any sleep from the way he slouched, and Robin_ never _slouches. He was irritable and grumpy and blamed himself. What's worse was that I could all the emotions he was feeling and the same went for him. So we both doubled our frustration. We got out of the car just as the civilians left to go live their lives. An old strong looking man motioned for us to follow him inside the hospital. We followed him silently up the stairs to the third floor then went into a refrigerated room where they kept blood and chemicals. Inside the room the window was open, the warm spring breeze blew through the sterile curtains. On the floor in front of a huge open fridge was a woman with blonde hair and a plump body.

Her face was still frozen with something akin to terror, except it was three trillion times worse. Everyone looked away with worry, even me. This was what all the victims looked like. Their necks were bloody where a whole row of sharp teeth had raked across their necks. Trying hard not to look at the unfortunate nurse Robin made his way towards the empty open fridge. Without looking at him Robin asked the Policeman, "What was in here?" "blood." He replied simply. We stayed there for three more hours while Robin inspected the room, I inspected a witness, Starefire soothed the other nurses worries(she may not know much about humans but she really can relate to people) and Cyborg and Beastboy talked to the Police. When we finally left we decided to go to the new pizza place called Bennies. We barely even talked the rest of the day.

I swung out at the tall black-haired man blindly. He had decided to bring out some red fire whip and flicked it in front of my face. It had cracked across my face leaving me blind and with a nasty gash across my eyes and nose that would have knocked out a normal person in two seconds flat. But I was not a normal person, now was I? "Ha!" he laughed,"you thought you could try and hurt Jonny Ranson and get away with it now did you?" Great, I just had to pick some badass villain as my next meal now didn't I? Of course I did. "So, who are you supposed to be? A new Titan or maybe you're from the Titans East." He mused. "I'm not some idiot superhero." I growled back. I could sense that he had stepped back. Probably because my voice still wasn't sounding human. What can I say, I was about to feed and now I was starving. It would take awhile for me to get my human demeanor back. "Come on big boy, I'm hungry and I literally don't have all night" I taunted in my still demon-like voice. It was like ice coated with syrup and it could make anyone, no matter how tough, tremble with fear. Taking the bait, I could feel the vibrations in the ground which meant he was charging me head on. At least he was of that god damn motorcycle. When he got close enough I jumped up, twirled mid-air and landed on his shoulders. My hands were on either side of his fat head, ready to snap his neck. But I still wasn't used to this "fighting" thing so before I could deftly break his thick neck he fell backwards. Now, if you ever have the option of not getting crushed by one hundred and twenty pounds of fat and muscle, I advise you don't. The last thing I remember seeing was a big black-clothed back and then I passed out.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" red lights flashed in every room in the Titans Tower. "Titans come on!" Robin yelled. He had had a long day of training and researching. When the Titans had gotten back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil everything had seemed different. Their original haunts had been closed, which depressed some of them deeply. After a while they had found new haunts, even better than the old ones. So Robin guessed the change was for the better. He still worried about Beastboy though. Ever since he had thought Terra was free but then turned out to not remember her past he hadn't been the same. He was better, but not necessarily whole. "Robin, what is wrong within our city?" Starfire inquired. Afraid that it might be another murder. As usual, Robin's heart did a little flip at the sight of her. Her perfectly tan/orange skin glowing, green eyes the color of emeralds, her blindingly white smile. "It's Jonny Ranson. The reports say he's hurting a civilian." Robin said in a strained voice. He did **not** like Jonny Ranson at all. "What?" Cyborg yelled. "None of the villains _fight _civilians. Normally they just threaten them." "I know, that's what worries me. Something is not right." Robin said. "Beastboy, Raven! Hurry up!" "I'm comin'!" Beastboy was yelling as he ran to the roof where everyone was. Raven materialized in a bubble of dark energy shaped like her name-sake. "Finally." Robin mumbled to himself. "Titans go!" they flew off to defeat the bad guy once again. Little did they know the bad guy was really the bad _girl_.

When I woke up I found that I was bound and gagged to a chair in some warehouse. Thank god, I can see again. The man, Jonny was his name, sat in a chair looking at a computer console with a map of the city and five reds dots blinking on it. "I'm gonna catch those Titans and teach them a lesson for putting me in jail. They're gonna pay." He said, not aware that I was awake. I bent my hand to feel the rope. Damn it! They were made of some wood substitute. Ow. They were burning the skin that they touched. Well, I wasn't getting anywhere soon. It would take me forever to get loose. I checked my mental clock and realized that it was about 4 am. Wow, 8 hours had passed since our first encounter. It didn't help that the sun would be up soon. I started to panic. I **had** to get out of here soon. "Uh, is it just me or does tying up your guest break some rules in the 'how to be a good host book'." "Shut up." Ranson said. "tsk, tsk there goes another rule. So would you mind telling me why I'm tied to a chair?" "To lure the Titans here." "Uh, wouldn't they come looking for you either way?" he scowled at that. "I see, you're still upset about me trying to kill you. Fair enough, but I must warn you, if you do change your mind, don't untie me."

Yes! I had done it. I had gotten my own self out of the mind trap the monster had trapped my humane self. I had been able to warn this villain not to let me free, otherwise I would destroy him. But my broken humanity could not last and the blackness of the monster crept over my mind and I was a monster again. Then I got a horribly brilliant idea. I will lie. "Jonny, that's your name right? Well, Jonny, I have to tell you something. I am new to Jump City so I wasn't sure what the Teen Titans looked like. When I saw you, don't ask me why, but I thought you were a Titan. So I attacked. You see I came here to join some villain club I had heard about from my friend. So you see, I'm like you. All I want is the destruction of the Titans." I said in my best bad guy voice. He still looked skeptical though. "Prove it." He said. "I will. Let me go and I'll bring the Titans to you. Then you can have the joy of killing them." Now no human, no matter how stupid, would let a prisoner go. But, with the help of my handy-dandy mind warping I could make him do the chicken dance if I was concentrating hard enough. Getting inside someone's mind is a very difficult thing to do. Although, I have had a lot of practice in the course of the last few months.

I close my eyes and use my second sense. With it I can see bright lights were people are. Almost like their auras but a little different. The one in front of me is a dull red-gray color, obviously Jonny Ranson. I go inside the light and memories flood into me. I haven't quite learned how to block off the memories and cut to the chase but I'm still young. I see the Titans fighting me, or rather, him. An orange girl dressed in weird purple clothes shoots green fire from her hands and eyes. A guy is strangely clad in partial metal. He creates sonic booms from a cannon that was once his hand. The blue tremors hit me square in the chest and I fall. "Go Cyborg!" yells a green dude that I thought was a rhino a second ago. "He's down for the count." The "Cyborg" said. "Don't be so sure." Said a raspy voice who belonged to a pale girl dressed in black with a blue cape. She was hovering over me her violet eyes intense and some red thing on her forehead slightly glowing. I realized I was starting to get up. Then a foot came out of nowhere and hit me in the face. I slumped up against the wall, obviously defeated. A guy with spiky black hair and a mask stood over me. "You aren't going anywhere but jail now, Jonny Ranson." He said as I was dragged into an armored car. Finally I was able to shut off the memories and warp his mind. I just bent his motives a little. I made his mind see me as a possible option for a side kick or something. Then I opened my eyes and I was out of his mind. He said,"alright." As soon as he untied the ropes I leaped at him. He gave out a pleasurable bloodcurdling scream.

All night Robin and the Titans had been chasing Jonny Ranson and now it was morning. The tracker said they were close. The Titans walked in silence down a corridor, soon they would reach the warehouse building were Ranson was supposed to be. "Ahh" Raven gasped. "Raven what's wrong?" I said. "I don't think its Jonny we should be worrying about taking to jail." "What?" Beastboy gaped. "There is great power residing in the hostage."She replied. "She is more powerful than any of us." "Raven what do you mean? The hostage is stronger than us?" I asked. She nodded meekly. I knew something else was wrong. Raven couldn't be that upset over just a little thing. "Friend Raven, are you sure everything is alright?" Starfire asked. "Well, I've only know one other power to be as strong as hers." Raven said then paused and spoke again. "Trigon's power." "No. Trigon is dead, we killed him. Didn't we?" I replied in disbelief. "Evil never dies. He was the incarnation of all things evil. So as long as evil resides in the world he will too." She said in a gloomy voice. "So this means we'll be rescuing Jonny Ranson from the hostage." Cyborg asked. "If we get there soon enough." Raven answered. Just then the most horrible scream echoed off the walls. It was so filled with fear that it made _me_ scared. "Too late."

I'm usually not fully aware of my surroundings when I feed. Usually all I'm aware of is the warm sweet but tangy taste of the blood on my tongue and the feeling of the energy of my victim flowing into me. Usually I wouldn't even notice if five strange looking teenagers burst through the door. This was not a usually time. Even before they picked up speed I sensed them. Five very powerful teens heading towards me and my prey. _Oh well, I'll deal with them later. _I thought, or at least that's what I would have thought if I had been thinking clearly. Finally the kids had burst through the door. Each of them gave out their own kind of exclamation. Whether it was the orange one's soft gasp then sob or the green one's moans of disgust. The hidden part of humanity left in me could understand why. I mean what would you think if you were expecting to see a poor helpless girl tied up with the villain taunting her and instead found the not so helpless girl gnawing on the villain's neck with the villain's eyes gone completely black, even the whites? I would be freaked. Notice how I said **would**. Paying no attention to my new audience I continued enjoying my meal. I could feel the poor fellow's extreme terror and pain which brought me even more pleasure. "Unhand Jonny Ranson, now!" the masked boy said in a commanding voice. I laughed which was more of a gurgle since my mouth was full of a most beautiful substance that was overflowing from my mouth. "ugh." The orange one's shudders could not be suppressed. I'm sure my hideously wicked laughter that turned into gargling must have been most demonic. "Robin don't evoke her, you don't know what kind of power she holds. Not even I have that kind of power." The girl in the hood spoke in a rough raspy voice. "Sister, do not do this, come with us I can help you. I can teach you not to be a monster." She continued. "You may be of my kind but you are not of my blood. I see no monster here, only prey and a weakling who does not use her own strength." I growled back and got the pleasure of seeing the intruders, all except for the hooded one, flinch and cringe at the sound of my demonic voice. "Raven, what is she saying? What are you saying?" the masked one said in a frustrated voice. The others were far too mortified by the sight of me crouched over the idiotic 'villain' to say anything so they had just nodded in agreement with the masked boy who was painfully obviously their leader.

Now I was starting to get angry. They had torn me away from my meal. They weren't going to get away with interrupting me. "Why don't you all leave before I make you." I said addressing the only one who could understand me. I guess the others did not speak the demon language. I mean I guess I could switch to English, I did know how to speak it, but it wouldn't feel right. It would feel far too civilized. I could hear the one called Raven whisper, I guess it was supposed to be whispering but I could still easily hear it, to the others, "She suggests we leave, or else…" "We can't leave, we have to take care of you. You need to get off Jonny Ranson and come with us. I promise we won't hurt you if you go willingly." The masked one said. I growled/hissed in response. "All right then, looks like we are going to have to force you to leave." I laughed at the notion of being _forced _to do anything by the weak humanoids. With a yell they leapt at me in an orderly formation. They must have a battle plan. The orange girl flew up above me as did the Raven. The masked one ran at me head on, as did the metal one. The metal one's arm turned into a cannon of some sort and fired blue sonic waves. The green one had long since turned into a weasel in order to sneak around me and attack me from behind. As all of this was going on I simply stood and waited for all of the humanoids to reach me at the same time in a circle. As soon as they circled me I phased out. When I say that I mean I warped the time around me in a burst of red energy and teleported to the edge of the room overlooking five very confused teenagers. As soon as I chuckled they turned around. Their confused faces are priceless. The Raven holds her hand up to signal the others to stop then walks slowly up to me. With every step she takes my skins feels weirder. First it was just a tingling sensation then it feels like someone is taking a white hot poker and drawing all over my body with it. I gasp out in pain and glance down at my body. Red symbols have burnt holes in my clothes that spread all over my body. The last thing I remember was the five of them walking up to me, the orange one's high voice ringing over the white noise, "Friend Raven what have you done?" "I don't know Star, I don't know."

**hopes u liked de first chap please comment! next chap to come soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Thirsty er Hungry

**Allrighty I hope someone is reading this and please rate and review**

**I wuld appreciate it! Alright next chap. The story continues.**

**Disclaimer: everyone already knows I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

"Robin do you know her?" "Huh? Oh um, I don't think so." Dear Friend Robin are you quite sure?" "Yes Star I don't know her." "Dude, it seems like you know her." "Ya man, you are lookin' at her weird." "I don't know her! I think…" "Let me die." I said in a low voice. My eyes were closed due to the tremendous concentration I was focusing so that I wouldn't tear their throats out right then and there. Each of them had their own tantalizing smell. There was no way of describing the smell or taste of blood. It was different for every person. I still wasn't quite sure what specific qualities mad each persons blood different but I knew they were. All this thinking of blood was making me hungry and I could feel **it** wanting to take over. I took a deep breath, through my nose I might add and repeated my request again. "Kill me now while you can. While I am still able to be killed easily. Just take me on the roof and strap me to the ground. I should burn up in a few minutes, at the most half an hour." Then I started getting hysterical. "Please! Just kill me! Save yourselves, save everyone! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" I kept saying those two words over and over again till I felt a cold hard slap across my face. I opened my eyes to see the Raven standing over me.

"Shut up and listen. We are not going to kill you. We need to know who you are what you are and why you have been murdering our citizens." The Raven said in her raspy voice. "I uh, I um, I don't know the answer to any of those questions." I said in a small voice, truly meaning it. I had no recollection of what had happened to me. I knew it was something tragic. I knew I was a monster. But I didn't know who these people were. "Alright we'll start out slow. What is your name?" The one in the yellow, red and green suit that had been staring at me weirdly said. Oh! I knew this one! Well sort of… "Well I think I remember an abandoned apartment that I hid out in where I had a lot of books. I remember forgetting my name. I remember the human part of me wanting a name so in my off time, which was every hour of every fricken day, I looked through all my books for a suitable name. I found in an astrology book the names for a certain point in the sky, they were Xenith and Nadir. I personally like Xenith better so I chose that one. My name is Xenith." "You mean you can't remember nothin'?" The green one asked. "I remember killing. Killing so many innocent people I lost track. I wasn't even a person anymore. My routine was sleep in the day, I duct taped all the windows, then at night once or twice a month I would go out and find a meal. Other than that I did whatever I felt like doing that didn't involve leaving the apartment. I think I was working on combining my blood with some unknown metals to create a living weapon though." I saw the metal man's eyes, well eye, glow at the thought of it. "Why were you killing those civilians?" The living traffic light said.

"Because I was hungry, uh thirsty whatever." I said as simply as I could. It would be hard to convince yourself you were an actual vampire, much less five strange teenagers. "I think I know what you are." The Raven said in a monotone voice. "You do?" I couldn't sustain the hope and dread in my voice. "I can't be sure, you need to remember." "In the meantime, you will be staying here." The spiky haired one said. "Robin she really does need blood." The Raven whispered, not soft enough. "Dude we got a whole cabinet full, you know just in case one of us got hurt really badly." The metal one answered. The other bird-named one went to the medical cabinet/fridge that was against the wall to the right of me and pulled out three clear plastic bags filled with a sticky deep red liquid, blood. The boy leader handed them to me and I immediately ripped into one of them with my teeth, now becoming fangs as the smell of fresh blood hit my nose. Well it was almost fresh blood. After draining the first one almost too quickly I doused the other two just as quickly. When I was finished I licked the last few drops off my mouth and teeth. "Ewwww." The green one said. I realized they were all staring at me. Then the purple clothed orange skinned girl coughed and shyly declared, "I shall go to the room of living and cook a wondrous Tameranian meal of welcome for our new inhabitant." "Star she is not our frie-." The other bird started to say but the strange girl had already flown out of the Med Room. Yes, I said flown. "Kinda thick in the head isn't she?" The other bird bristled at this. "She's not thick-headed. She just isn't use to earth traditions and believes in the best of people." He said in a defensive tone. "Whoa there traffic light." I said feeling a hell of a lot better than I had earlier.


End file.
